Be Your Mine HUNHAN
by deerlu947
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang Model majalah pria dewasa dari JH Entertainment. Dan Sehun adalah seorang aktor ternama dari PD Entertaiment. Dimana semua dimulai saat kerja sama antara JH dan PD Entertainment yang tengah membuat konsep sebuah film BL yang melibatkan Luhan sang model cantik dan Sehun sang aktor tampan. HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/KAISOO/SULAY/YAOI/NC/NC18


"Tidak,aku tidak setuju."

Pria dengan tubuh paling tinggilah yang pertama kali Menyuarakan ketidak setujuannya.

"Aku juga tidak mau."

Sehun turut menolak.

"Aku mau."

Suara datar Baekhyun mengagetkan mereka.

Dimana Chanyeol yang berekspresi tidak suka dan bersiap menyatakan protesnya.

Sehun yang hanya memandang datar Baekhyun dan sesekali memandang kecewa Luhan.

Dan Luhan yang tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Tidak Bee. Aku tidak setuju. Aku menolaknya dan aku melarangmu." protes Chanyeol mencengkram lengan Baekhyun saat dirinya berdiri untuk melangkang menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau pengecut."cibir sinis Baekhyun melepas kasar tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Dan aku tidak suka cara kalian menginjak harga diri kami. Kalian sendiri yang mengatakan untuk mempraktekkan secara langsung. Lalu apa kalian akan menjilat ludah kalian sendiri ?"

Geram Baekhyun jengkel.

"Bee,maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Sudah terlambat. Lakukan atau aku akan marah." mata Baekhyun menyalang tajam dengan kalimat penuh ancaman yang mau tidak mau mereka harus melakukannya hingga Baekhyun melangkang mendekati Luhan dan melepas kaos yang ia kenakan.

Duduk disamping pria manis itu untuk kemudian bercumbu hingga saling melumat menyampaikan keresahan hati mereka.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Sehun mereka hanya saling memandang sampai Chanyeol berjongkok didepan Sehun untuk membuka ziper celananya dan memakan penis besar milik sang aktor.

Alih-alih merasakan kenikmatan saat penisnya dimanjakan oleh Chanyeol,Sehun lebih fokus memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah penghisap puting Baekhyun hingga terdengar desahan tertahan dari sang empu.

Namun tak hanya Sehun yang terfokus kepada Luhan,Chenyeolpun juga turut terpancing saat desahan tertahan Baekhyun menusuk indra pendengarnya.

"Baek."gumam Chanyeol. Ingin hati dia menarik Istrinya menjauh dari sana namun saat melihat Baekhyun yang marah, dirinya hanya memalingkan wajah untuk kembali menyesap penis Sehun seperti keinginan Istrinya.

"Aah...Luhan-shi. Apakah sampai sejauh ini ?" bisik Baekhyun diantara erasnganya saat celana jins selututnya ditarik turun oleh Luhan hingga menyisakan celana dalamnya.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun-shi. Aku tidak akan bertindak jauh. Aku hanya akan bermain dengan tanganku." jawab Luhan berbisik.

"Aah..."desahan Baekhyun mengusik Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan kegiatannya.

Membuat Chanyeol mengeram marah saat jari lentik Luhan merayap diantara selakang Baekhyun,dia tidak bisa membiarkannya lebih jauh lagi.

"Tidak Baekh-"

"Luhan jangan." teriakan Sehunlah yang mendominasi kemudian menarik Luhan berdiri dan memeluknya erat hingga mereka terjatuh diatas Matras. Nafas keduanya memburu dimana Sehun yang ketakutan dan Luhan yang kaget dengan tindakan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku sayang."

Ucapan Permintaan maaf Chanyeol rapalkan ditelinga Baekhyun dengan memeluk istrinya erat. Seakan sebuah mimpi buruk tengah menimpa mereka.

"Jangan lakukan lagi Lu. Aku mohon jangan. Aku mencintaimu,aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersama orang lain. Aku mencintaimu." bisik Sehun ketakutan menghirup dalam aroma rambut Luhan untuk kemudian memiringkan wajah sicantik dan meraup bibir iru untuk disesapnya dalam juga menuntut mencoba menghilangkan ketakutannya.

"Baiklah,Chanyeol-a,Baekhyunna. Akan lebih baik jika kami pulang. Maaf telah membuat kekacauan."

Pamit Sehun dengan nafasnya yang masih memburu mendekap Luhan begitu erat.

"Ya tidak apa. Maafkan aku juga."

Sama halnya dengan Sehun yang ketakutan,Chanyeolpun nampak sama ketakutannya dengan Sehun. Dia tidak suka melihat istrinya dijamah oleh orang lain dia benci hal itu.

"Chanyeol-a dimana Baekhyunna ?" tanya Sehun Mencari Baekhyun untuk sekedar berpamitan dan meminta maaf.

"Dia sedang istirahat."

"Aah...baiklah,sampaikan salam dan permintaan maafku kepadanya."

"Iya,akan aku sampaikan."

Dua langkah Sehun keluar dari pintu rumah Chanyeol kembali memanggil.

"Sehunna."

"Huh ?"

"Dia begitu manis dan cantik."

Gumam Chenyeol memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang menunggu Sehun didepan mobilnya.

"Iya,kau benar Yeol,dia memang cantik dan sangat manis." Sehun tersenyum membenarkan pernyataan Chanyeol dan turut memperhatikan Luhan.

"Aku juga melihat dia begitu lembut dan kuat diantara sikap keras kepalanya."

Gumam Chenyeol lagi.

"Huh ?" Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah,hati-hati dijalan Sehunna."

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ah kami pergi."

"Sehunna,hari ini episode perdana untuk film barumu itukan ?"

Lay menyeruput tehnya bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Ya," senyumnya menjawab singkat pertanyaan asisten yang sudah menemaninya selama 6tahun perjalanan kariernya sebagai seorang public figur tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel yang ada ditangannya.

"Sehunna...kau mengabaikanku ?" pekik Lay kesal.

"Tidak hyung. Aku tidak mengabaikanmu. Jika ingin bertanya bertanyalah. Aku akan menjawabnya." Katanya dengan pandangan yang masih Fokus pada ponselnya.

"Sudahlah Lay,biarkan dia. Dia sedang jatuh cinta." sindir Suho dingin.

Sebenarnya dia marah kepada adik dan artisnya itu,pasalnya dia telah melanggar janjinya untuk tidak menyukai Luhan. Tapi apa ? Suho hampir dibuat menelan garpu cake saat malam kemarin Sehun dengan tanpa bebannya Mengatakan "Suho hyung aku jatuh cinta..."begitu Ceria dan bahagia.

Sampai saat dirinya menyuapkan sepotong cake di mulut nya dan bertanya "dengan siapa ? Apa benar itu jatuh cinta ? Bukan hanya pemuas saja ?"

Dengan entengnya Sehun mengatakan "Aku jatuh cinta kepada Luhan. Dan ini benar-benar cinta hyung. Aku mencintainya."

"Uhukk..." Suho tersedak dan melotot begitu lebar kepada pria tampan tapi begitu brengsek didepannya. Ingin rasa Dirinya mencabik-cabik wajah tampan itu dengan garpu mini ditangannya jika dirinya tidak mengingat dengan wajah itu mereka (Suho,Lay,Sehun) hidup tanpa kekurangan bahkan lebih dari cukup.

"Kyaa...apa kau sedang tidak waras ? Kau sedang mabuk ? Dimana otakmu Oh Sehun." pekik Suho menyalang marah.

"Tidak,aku waras hyung aku sadar dan tidak sedang mabuk. Dan aku mencintai Luhan,pria mungilku." jawabnya dengan senyum cerah seakan mengkhayalkan wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau sakit Oh Sehun. Berapa kali kukatakan jangan menyukai pria itu. Kau bisa menjatuhkan reputasimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak perduli. Lagi pula, semua orang akan menganggap kami terlibat cinta lokasi. Tidak terlalu buruk." terlampau santai Sehun menjawab hingga membuat Suho mendelik dan berakhir melayangkan pukulan keras di kepala sang Artis.

"Bodoh. Kau lupa jika kau selama ini Terkenal sebagai FEMALE CONQUEROR ? Kau itu pria penakluk wanita. Diluar sana...dimanapun kau mau... Siapapun itu...kau tinggal menunjuk mereka untuk menjadikan Wanitamu, bahkan mereka rela menyerahkan harga diri mereka untuk bisa mengangkang dan mendesah dibawah kendalimu."

Sehun hanya diam, mendengarkan khotbah sang pendeta cerewet.

"Bukan kau yang terkendalikan oleh cinta bodohmu kepada seorang pria mungil dibawah umur yang tak lebih dari seorang pelacur sebagai pemuas nafsu para pedofil dan gay hidung belang diluar sana." teriak Suho menyalang emosi.

Hal itu menggugah amarah harimau yang lapar. Dan harimau lapar akan berjalan kalem dan Lambat untuk kemudian menyergap mangsanya,namun jika mangsanya datang sendiri menghantarkan nyawa,maka harimau itu tinggal Menerkam dan melumatnya hidup-hidup.

Sehun mencoba tenang untuk memberi sedikit pengertian kepada managernya itu,tapi ketika dimana Suho menjelekkan seorang yang mulai mengisi ruang kosong dihatinya,dia tidak rela. Sungguh rasanya sangat sakit terdengar di telinganya.

Luhannya tidak seperti itu. Luhannya terlalu polos untuk menjadi seorang pelacur mereka yang haus akan nafsu dan kepuasan sex.

Membuat Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan mengebrak meja dengan sangat kasar.

"Terserah kau mau setuju atau tidak. Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu. Ini kehidupanku dan aku yang akan menjalaninya. Kau boleh Menjelekan pria manapun yang kau anggap pelacur dan apapun yang menjijikkan menurutmu. Tapi satu,kau tidak bisa menganggu apapun yang bersangkutan Dengan Luhan,karena hal itu akan menjadi urusanku juga. Dan untukmu..." Sehun menunjuk wajah marah Suho dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Jangan pernah menyesal jika suatu saat nanti kau akan menikmati dan ketagihan bagaimana rasanya batang penismu dihisap oleh hole seorang pria. Saranku- jangan terlalu munafik menjadi orang. selama ini aku selalu menuruti apapun yang kau mau agar aku terlihat sempurna dimata public. Tapi maaf untuk kali ini hyung. Aku tidak bisa menuruti perintahmu. Karena ini kehidupanku. Bukan kehidupanmu."

Ujarnya dengan suara lebih tenang untuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Suho yang tampak begitu marah dan mengepalkan Tangannya begitu erat kemudian mendorong begitu kasar kursi yang ia duduki untuk pergi entah kemana agar dia bisa menenangkan otaknya.

Dia tidak akan bisa marah terlalu lama dengan Sehun,Karena untuk Suho satu hari kemarahan Sehun akan berdampak buruk untuk semua pekerjaan mereka.

Karena Seorang Oh Sehun adalah Seorang mood maker handal. Walaupun wajahnya dimanapun ia berada selalu terlihat cool dan datar,tapi dia cukup handal untuk merubah moodnya saat dalam sesuatu yang buruk. Karna itu tidak heran jika seorang Oh Sehun mendapat predikat sebagai Artis mood maker terbaik.

"Luhan..."

Pekik seseorang memanggil Luhan begitu bersemangat.

"Jong In."

"Hai,hari ini syuting perdanamukan ?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana jika sebelum kau pergi ke lokasi kita minum kopi dulu. Sudah lamakan kita tidak minum dan ngobrol bersama ?"

Ajak Jongin begitu bersemangat.

"Eumm...baiklah. Aku masih memiliki sisa waktu 30 menit sebelum syuting."

Senyum Luhan mengiyakan setelah melihat sekilas arlogi ROLEX keluaran terbarunya yang lumayan mahal itu.

"Oke,setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu...hmm?"

"Baiklah."

Tersenyum senang Luhan mengiyakan tawaran Jongin tanpa paksaan.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat prince."

Tersenyum begitu manis Luhan berjalan mendahului Jongin untuk kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar area JH Ent.

Untuk Jongin,dirinya lebih tau apa yang paling Luhan suka dan paling tidak Luhan sukai. Termasuk hal-hal sekecil apapun. Seperti saat Luhan begitu membenci seseorang merokok di dekatnya, Luhan akan memilih keluar atau pergi dari sana jika ada orang merokok didekatnya. Dia paling benci dipanggil princess walau kenyataannya dirinya memang diperlakukan seperti seorang princess Diagensi tempatnya bernaung.

Dan Luhan paling suka dengan apapun berbau Mancaster United dan Cristian Ronaldo.

Dan 1 rahasia Luhan yang hanya Jonginlah yang tau. Dan rahasia itu tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh tau. Apalagi Sehun. Tidak,Luhan tidak akan Mungin membiarkan Sehun tau,mungkin sampai Luhan yakin dengan perasaannya saat tempo hari Sehun mengatakan cinta kepadanya.

Meski sebenarnya saat itu hati Luhan merasa begitu hangat dan terlindungi saat dengan posesif dan begitu ketakutan Sehun mendekapnya erat dan menciumnya begitu dalam. Seperti ada rasa desiran aneh didalam hatinya yang terlonjak-lonjak begitu dahsyat mengedor dadanya. Namun Luhan selalu menyangkalnya, menyangkal perasaannya karena dirinya begitu ketakutan.

Takut jika kejadian ditinggalkan itu terulang lagi. Dimana saat dirinya sudah menyerahkan seluruh hidup dan Nyawanya kepada seseorang dirinya lantas ditinggalkan. Dan itu rasanya lebih sakit daripada seorang kekasih yang berselingkuh darimu.

"Luhan"

"Luhan."

"Huh ?" setelah sebuah genggaman tangan besar dan hangat mengerat diantara jemarinya, terlihat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya mencoba mengendalikan kesadarannya kembali.

"Kau baik ?" sarat akan kekhawatiran Jongin bertanya begitu lembut.

"Ya,aku tidak apa-apa." guna meyakinkan pria tampan didepannya Luhan lalu meraih cangkir moccachino diatas meja untuk diseruput, mencoba mengisyaratkan kepada Jongin jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah." Tersenyum manis Jongin kemudian melepas genggaman tangannya dijemari Luhan. Mencoba percaya dengan kebohongan pria cantiknya dan mencoba mempercayai apapun yang Luhan katakan, walaupun dirinya tau jika semua itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Akan tetapi hanya dengan seperti itu Luhan akan nyaman kembali dengannya.

Jongin takut,dirinya takut kehilangan Luhan lagi karena sifat posesifnya.

Dan Luhan begitu membenci jika kehidupan pribadinya dicampuri, dan dia benci bergantung kepada orang lain,sekalipun mereka sudah sangat saling mengenal. Akan tetapi Luhan lebih memilih untuk tidak membebani hidup orang lain. Karena itu sejak kejadian 5tahun lalu Jongin mulai lebih mengenal Luhan dan mulai membiarkan apapun yang pria mungil itu lakukan walaupun sering kali dirinya harus dibuat marah dengan sifat ceroboh saat Luhan menghadapi apapun masalah yang menimpa dirinya sendiri tanpa melibatkannya ataupun Donghae.

Walaupun dirinya dan direktur Lee sering kali berbeda jalur akan tetapi mau bagaimana pria angkuh itu adalah kakak kandungnya.

Mereka bersama mengucapkan janji masing-masing untuk menjaga Luhan dengan cara mereka.

Mungkin jika dirinya tidak dipisahkan secara paksa dulu ketika ibunya menikah lagi pasti Jongin akan lebih mengerti lebih jauh tentang kakak yang baru 3tahun ditemuinya itu.

Maka mereka tidak harus berbeda jalur untuk tujuan yang sama seperti saat ini..

Dan tugas Jongin hanya 2 untuk dia tetap bertahan hidup. Yang pertama menjaga Luhan pria cantiknya yang begitu lemah dan mudah menangis namun begitu keras kepala dan tertutup. Juga menjaga sang direktur Arogan JH Entertaiment yang begitu keras dan gegabah juga sering kali tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi.

Mungkin jika tidak ada mereka lebih baik dirinya memilih terjun dari atas jembatan sungai han dan menenggelamkan diri agar bisa menyusul Ayah dan ibu mereka kesurga.

Sudah cukup tenang hidupnya saat ini tanpa ada gangguan dari ayah tirinya yang begitu brengsek karena pria bangka itu sedang mendekam dipenjara karena kasus menyelundupan narkoba. Jika pria bangka itu disekitarnya Jongin mungkin akan memasang tembok raksasa untuk melindungi hidupnya.

Dan untuk Donghae,tujuan hidupnya hanya 1 menjaga apapun yang dia cintai,Semuanya. Perusahaan peninggalan mendiang orang tuanya,Kim Jong In sang Adik,Luhan pria mungil yang membuat hari-harinya berwarna sejak 3tahun lalu dan keluarga kecilnya dirumah yang berisikan Istri cantiknya Lim Yoona dan kedua putra-putrinya Kevin dan Yumi.

Tak ada yang membuatnya lebih bahagia dari pada kebahagiaan keluarganya..

"Jong In-a...sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Sebentar lagi syutingnya akan dimulai." Luhan mendorong kursinya mundur untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan caffeshop. Sebelum kembali dia berbalik dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih untuk 30 menitnya Jong. Lain kali kita bisa duduk bersama lagi untuk meminum secangkir kopi seperti saat ini." Senyumnya begitu manis dan indah membuat Jongin begitu merasa hangat dirongga dadanya.

"Ya,besok kita lakukan lagi." jawabnya menyanggupi keinginan Luhan untuk kemudian dibalas senyuman begitu cantik dari si mungil.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi Jong. Jaga dirimu cuaca bulan ini mulai dingin. Gunakan jaket tebal jika pergi keluar rumah." pesannya kemudian pergi sampai benar-benar menghilang dari Pandangan Jongin.

"Kau masih menjadi Luhanku yang sama Lu." gumamnya lirih kemudian menunduk menyesali kesalahannya yang terdahulu hingga menyebabkan jarak diantara mereka seperti saat ini.

"Selamat siang. Maafkan aku terlambat." teriak Luhan kemudian membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa Lu,masih ada waktu 15 menit untukmu bersiap, Sekarang pergilah keruang makeup."

Adalah Do kyungsoo yang menjawab. Dia adalah produser baru di PD Entertaiment yang langsung begitu akrab kepada Luhan ketika pertama kali mereka saling menyapa dan berkenalan. Parasnya begitu manis dan lembut. Dan Luhan menyukai pria itu. Dan Kyungsoo juga tipe pendengar yang baik saat Luhan sedikit mengeluh dengannya dia akan langsung membereskan masalah yang membuat si rusa itu mengeluh.

"Terima kasih Hyung. Aku bersiap dulu. Bye." tersenyum kemudian berlari kecil menuju ruang makeup adalah sesuatu yang terlihat begitu imut dan lucu menurut Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya menarik senyuman begitu lebar.

"Baiklah,semua siap ?" teriak sang sutradara bertanya.

Dijawab teriakan keras dari kepala team setting "OKE" dengan mengangkat tinggi jari jempolnya.

"1.2.3 Action."

"Luhanie..aku mencintaimu."

"Sehunna-emhh..."

Mereka saling melumat dan bertukar saliva,terlihat lebih natural daripada saat pertama syuting teaser mereka.

"Luhan ternyata begitu cantik dan manis. Bahkan wanitapun kalah cantik dengannya. Tidak heran Sehun tergila-gila." adalah Lay yang berbisik berkomentar dibelakang layar, berdiri bersama Suho menonton syuting Artis mereka.

"Tetap saja dia seorang pria. Secantik apapun dia akan tetap membuat reputasi Sehun turun. Walaupun ku akui juga mereka terlihat begitu cocok dan...- ah sudahlah."

Suho melipat tangannya didepan dada malas melanjutkan perkataannya yang lebih terdengar mendukung.

"Sehun..ahh..." Desah Luhan tercekat saat dirasa sebuah benda besar dan keras menerobos paksa menusuk lubang holenya secara nyata.

"Kau lagi- aaah..."

Desah Luhan mengangkat dadanya saat tusukan itu semakin dalam hingga mengenai sweet sportnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhanie...aku mencintaimu..." Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat leher mulus Luhan terekspos begitu jelas membuat Sehun menunduk untuk menyesap kuat leher putih itu.

Hingga terdengar teriakan keras dari sang sutradara.

"Cut. Oke..good job."

Seketika membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menarik penisnya yang tegang dari dalam lubang Hole Luhan. Meraih bathrobe dan mengenakannya lalu pergi turun dari tempat tidur meninggalkan Luhan yang dalam keadaan terengah dan shock Karena perlakuan Sehun yang diluar dugaan.

Klekk

Berjalan begitu santai Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke rest area untuk sekedar beristirahat selama break syuting. Membuka pintu dengan papan bertuliskan (Staff Only) diatasnya dan membaringkan diri diatas sofa setelah menuntaskan hasrat tertundanya didalam bilik toilet beberap jam lalu berharap bisa memejamkan matanya sesaat. Akan tetapi belum sempat Matanya terpejam sebuah dobrakan pintu begitu mengusik istirahatnya hingga membuatnya bangkit siap menyumpahi siapapun yang menganggu waktunya. Namun saat melihat siapa sosok yang memandang garang dirinya dengan wajah merah padam Sehun menelan ludahnya. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyumpahi dia yang menganggu istirahatnya.

"Ada apa kau-"

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan keras dan panas sehun terima dipipi kirinya. Begitu sakit terasa namun teralihkan saat sang tersangka menyumpahinya begitu tajam.

"Kau brengsek Oh Sehun."

Nadanya terdengar begitu marah.

"Luhan sayang,apa ?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti dibalas senyum mengejek dari Luhan yang terlihat begitu muak.

"Cukup brengsek,jangan pernah kau memanggilku sayang dengan mulut kotormu itu. Menjijikkan"

"Ada apa lu ? Jika kau terus berteriak seperti ini tanpa menjelaskan apa salahku. Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti sayang ?" Sehun berusaha menurunkan nada suaranya lebih lembut agar Luhan setidaknya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau berulang kali mengatakan mencintaiku tapi kau juga berkali-kali membuatku ragu Oh Sehun."

Hanya mendengarkan yang Sehun lakukan saat Luhan tanpa henti berteriak marah Kepadanya. Membiarkan pria cantik didepannya mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya.

"Pertama, kau mengingkari janji saat mengatakan ini hanya acting,pada kenyataannya kau menjamah dan merendahkan harga diriku hingga kau buat aku terlihat seperti pelacurmu yang kau nikmati dan kau tinggal begitu saja saat kau puas menghujamku."

"Kedua,aku tidak butuh orang-orangmu diluar sana untuk mengurusku. Aku bukan simpananmu atau siapapun untukmu. Jadi berhenti merendahkanku." Teriaknya lagi melepaskan kekesalan dan kemarahannya.

Untuk kemudian bernafas terengah karena terlalu lelah berteriak.

"Sudah selesai ? Boleh aku bicara ?" Mulailah Sehun berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan namun dihindari olehnya.

"Baiklah,maafkan aku tentang syuting tadi. Aku melakukan hal itu karna aku melihatmu begitu gugup dan tegang. Dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu dimarahi sutradara Park lagi karena actingmu yang buruk. Maafkan aku jika itu menyakitimu." sesal Sehun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dan untuk orang-orang yang mengurusmu itu,maaf jika kau merasa aku lancang melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan kau tau sendiri jika aku tidak bisa kembali kedalam sana untuk membantumu,karena ini baru permulaan. Dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkan awal kariermu."

"Dengan menghancurkan harga diriku ? Hehe licik sekali."

Disis Luhan

"Oke,baiklah aku tau aku salah. Aku mohon maafkan aku. Jika kau ingin membalasku lakukan. Apa yang kau inginkan ? Menghancurkan harga diriku seperti yang kau fikir kulakukan padamu. Oke lakukan. Jika dengan cara itu kau bisa memaafkanku"

Sehun berjalan mundur untuk kembali duduk disofa dan melepas kaos yang ia kenakan.

Menjilat jari telunjuknya dengan mata yang tak lepas dari mata Luhan kamudian memilin puting susunya sendiri berulang sampai terlihat Luhan berjalan kearah Sehun dan menarik menjauh tangan Sehun dari dadanya untuk kemudian digenggamnya kuat dan bergetar dengan kepala menunduk sampai terdengar suara isakan lirih dari bibir ranum itu.

"Lu...," panggil lirih Sehun untuk kemudian mengangkat wajah Luhan yang terlihat memerah karena menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu."

Sebuah kecupan lembut Luhan terima dari bibir Sehun yang begitu lembut dan memabukkan.

"Kita pulang bersama setelah ini.

Sekarang kau beristirahatlah. Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum take kedua."

Sehun membaringkan Luhan disofa dengan kepalanya yang berbantalkan Paha Sehun. Untuk dengan lembut menyisir rambut halus itu dengan jari -jarinya.

"Tidurlah,istirahatlah. Aku menemanimu disini."

Tersenyum Luhan menjawab Sehun kemudian memiringkan posisinya dengan Lengannya memeluk pinggang pria si tampan.

"Aku tidak mau sendirian." gumamnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak akan sendirian lagi. Aku menemanimu." kecupan lembut Sehun daratkan lagi diujung kepala Luhan. Sebelum sicantik benar-benar terlelap begitu tenang.

"Luhan-Sehun kalian ikutlah kami minum bersama dulu. Merayakan kesuksesan episode perdana kita, Ayo." Taejoon salah satu kru yang bertugas sebagai juru kamera memanggil Sehun dan Luhan untuk diajak minum bersama.

"Bagimana ?" Bisik Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun.

"Baiklah,kau pergilah jika ingin. Aku pulang saja. Nanti jika sudah selesai hubungi aku." bisik Sehun mengijinkan.

"Oke Taejoo hyung. Aku ikut."

"Maaf hyung,aku tidak bisa ikut,ada urusan yang harus ku urus. Jika Waktunya mencukupi aku akan menyusul."

"Baiklah. Ayo Lu,yang lain sudah menunggu."

Dengan sedikit berat hati Luhan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri diruang makeup.

Sesekali menoleh kebelakang untuk diberikan senyuman manis dan bisikan " Aku akan menyusul. Pergilah." Sampai dirinya bener-benar tidak melihat sosok tampan yang mulai mengisi ruang kosong dihatinya itu.

"Ayo kita berpesta malam ini. Makanlah,makanlah sepuas kalian." Teriak Ketua Jung selaku senior produser untuk project film yang mereka kerjakan.

"Luhan-shi,mau saya tuangkan soju ?" tawar seorang gadis cantik yang tak ia kenal namanya. Luhan merasa asing bersama mereka para kru dari PD Entertaiment. Hanya beberapa orang disini yang ia kenali salah satunya Kyungsoo,pria manis yang sedang duduk diseberang mejanya dengan tawa lepas mengobrol dan bergurau dengan rekan-rekan satu profesinya.

Luhan memandang cemas sekeliling karena sudah lebih dari 2 jam mereka disana namun Sehun tak kunjung menampakan dirinya.

Hingga membuatnya terpaksa berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

"Aah...,sepertinya aku kebanyakan minum,kepalaku sakit sekali." Erang Luhan berjalan sempoyongan digang menuju kerumahnya.

"Seperti ada yang mengikutiku." gumamnya kemudian berhenti untuk menoleh kebelakang melihat sekeliling komplek yang terlihat begitu sepi karena jam sudah begitu malam.

"Ahh...hanya perasaanku."

Lanjutnya kembali berjalan menuju kerumahnya agar dia bisa segera membaringkan diri dikasur kesayangannya. Karena terhitung sudah 5hari dia tidak pulang kerumahnya karena dipaksa tinggal bersama Sehun di apartement mewah aktor itu.

"Dimana kuncinya ?"

Merogoh saku mantelnya Luhan mencari dimana kunci rumahnya. Karena seingatnya terakhir kali dia memasukan kunci itu didalam mantelnya.

"Ini dia." Serunya bahagia dengan tangan mengacungkan kunci kecil itu didepan matanya untuk kemudian memasukkannya kedalam Lubang dibawah knop pintu.

Clekk

"Astaga..Oh Seh-" pekik Luhan kaget saat akan membuka pintu namun pintu itu terbuka sendiri dengan wajah sehun tersenyum dibaliknya.

"Hai sayang,sudah pulang ? Maaf tidak menyusulmu."

Senyuman sehun terlalu tampan malam ini untuk Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini ? Dan untuk apa- "

"Tidak penting,ayo masuk."

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan kepelukannya dan menuntun pria cantik itu masuk hingga terdengar suara (Ckrrk Ckrrkk Ckkrrrk) ditelinga Luhan membuat Luhan menoleh kebelakang untuk matanya menemukan seseorang tengah bersembunyi dibalik tembok pagar rumahnya.

"Oh Sehun,"

Suaranya terdengar datar dan dingin. Tidak seperti biasanya membuat pria tampan itu memasang wajah waspada kepada managernya.

"Ada apa hyung ?"

Alih alih menjawab pertanyaan artisnya Suho malah melempar Sehun dengan selembar surat kabar yang dibaca sang manager pagi tadi.

"Bacalah."

Perintahnya

"Apa ?" bertanya bingung namun tetap membuka gulungan surat kabar itu.

"Bagaimana bisa ini-"

"Kau yang melakukannya tapi kau juga bertanya ?"

"Tidak hyung- ini semua- bagaimana bisa ?"

Begitu bingung Sehun harus mengatakan apa.

"Bagaimana caramu membereskan itu semua ?"

"Pagi ini direktur Choi nenelfonku dan membombardirku dengan peranyaan itu. Dia tidak ingin berita itu menjadi bencana. Jadi selesaikanlah sebelum semua semakin jauh."

Lanjutnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah dalam mode frustasinya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Lay hyung,pasti dia bisa membantuku."

Pekiknya girang, Sehun lantas meninggalkan meja makan untuk menemui hyung asistannya itu.

"Berita terbaru, belum sampai 3 jam beredar Foto aktor ternama Oh Sehun bersama seorang pria yang diketahui seorang model terkenal dan lawan mainnya bernama Xi Luhan dalam drama seri terbarunya kini media dikejutkan lagi dengan kemunculan Oh Sehun bersama seorang wanita dari dalam gedung agensinya. Siapa wanita itu ? Inilah pernyataan dari sang aktor."

"Oh Sehun-Shi siapa gadis disamping anda ini ?"

"Dia adalah kekasihku. kami berkencan 1bulan yang lalu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan foto-foto anda yang tersebar bersama lawan main anda itu ?"

"Itu hanya kesalah pahaman. Saat itu kami sedang berlatih untuk episode terbaru drama kami jadi ciuman yang ada difoto itu sepenuhnya bukan benar-benar sebuah ciuman."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar yang beredar jika anda tinggal satu atap dengan tuan Xi Luhan ?"

"Itu juga karena tuntutan pekerjaan saja. Terima kasih."

"Tuan Oh,Tuan Oh-.."

Plip...

"Hah...hanya pekerjaan...hah...kau Oh Sehun."

Tes

Airmata Luhan lolos. Mau berapa besar dia menahan rasa sakitnya hatinya akan terus menusuk pedih saat satu persatu kalimat yang Sehun katakan meremas hatinya.

Membuatnya semakin terisak dan kesakitan semakin dalam.

"Hiks..."

"Hah...hah..." Luhan menghela hembuskan nafasnya panjang dan kasar,berusaha meredakan isakannya yang terasa semakin menyakitkan.

Untuk kemudian mencekal kasar air mata yang terus turun melewati pipinya.

Plip

"Aku pulang."

Sepi,Sehun merasa apartementnya terlalu sepi dari biasanya yang akan dihadiahi teriakan sambutan dari sang kekasih. Membuatnya memiliki firasat jika Luhannya sudah melihat berita tentang dirinya hari ini.

Melangkahkan kakinya ragu Sehun memasuki rumahnya sendiri. Ini adalah saat paling beratnya untuk menjelaskan semua kepada pria cantiknya.

Membuatnya sedikit berfikir bagaimana memulai pembicaraan yang sudah bisa dipastikan akan terasa canggung bahkan lebih parah sebelum dirinya bicara Luhannya akan berteriak dan mengamuk marah.

Namun ketika membuka pintu kamarnya,disana terlihat Luhan tengah duduk diam memandang keluar jendela,terlalu diam sehun rasa. Membuat si pria tampan merinding takut dengan kemarahan Luhan.

"Sayang..." panggilnya lirih dengan langkah pelan seperti mengendap menghampiri Luhan dikursinya.

Diam,Luhan tak merespon membuat Sehun sedikir bernafas lega,mungkin Luhan tidak begitu marah kepadanya. Untuk kemudian dia melingkarkan kedua tanganya manja dileher Luhan dan menghirup dalam aroma rambut dari sang kekasih yang sudah menjadi aroma kesukaannya.

Namun alih-alih membalas Sehun,terlihat Luhan melepaskan lingkaran tangan Sehun dari pundaknya untuk kemudian berdiri dan berjalan pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Luhan,kau marah padaku sayang ?"

Tanya Sehun Memanggil.

"Untuk apa aku marah ?"

Jawab Luhan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang.

"Lalu mengapa kau menghindariku ?"

"Karena aku bukan siapa-siapamu."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya saat dengan dinginnya Luhan mengatakan dia bukan siapa-siap sehun jika pada kenyataannya dia adalah kekasihnya.

"Lu,aku bisa menjelaskannya sayang." nadanya suaranya ia buat selembut mungkin untuk meluluhkan Luhannya dari kemarahan.

"Menjelaskan dari apa ?" barulah Luhan membalikkan badan untuk ditemukan oleh Sehun mata yang bengkak dan merah juga lelehan air mata bergantian turun dari mata rusa itu.

"Semua itu hanya sandiwara untuk menyelamatkan karier kita sayang. Jangan dulu kau salah paham ?"

"Ya,memang aku sering kali salah paham. Salah mengartikan jika cintamu benar tulus,salah mengerti jika aku bisa menyandarkan hatiku denganmu,aku salah menilai jika cintamu lebih besar dari apapun. Aku salah."

"Kau tidak salah sayang,kau benar. Benar aku hanya mencintaimu,benar kau bisa menyandarkan hatimu kepadaku, benar jika memang cintaku lebih besar kepadamu. Kau benar sayang kau tidak salah."

"Maaf,maafkan aku Oh Sehun. Aku tidak bisa."

Mengeleng cepat Luhan seperti kehilangan arah. Matanya tampak tidak fokus membuat Sehun menggeram marah untuk kemudian menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan dibalas dorongan begitu kuat dari si cantik hingga Membuat Sehun terjatuh diatas tempat tidur.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku Luhan."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa Oh Sehun. Mencintaimu terlalu menyakitkan. Aku tidak bisa." isaknya penuh kekecewaan.

"Kumohon Luhan,ku mohon."

"TIDAK...AKU KESAKITAN OH SEHUN,AKU KESAKITAN SETIAP KALI KAU MENGABAIKANKU." teriakan Luhan begitu memilukan terdengar membuat mata tajam Sehun berair dibuatnya.

"Maaf,"

"Aku pasti sudah gila. Arrggg kepalaku sakit." erang Luhan memegang kepalanya.

"Berbahagialah kau dengan wanitamu Oh Sehun."

Setelahnya Luhan berjalan untuk keluar dari apartement itu hingga tiba-tiba tangannya kembali ditarik paksa kedalam.

"Sehun lepas,lepaskan aku,Aarrrg. sakit Oh Sehun."

Luhan terus meronta meminta dilepaskan dari genggaman tangan Sehun yang begitu kuat dan menyakitkan.

"Tidak aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." jawabnya dengan nada sarat akan amarah atau entah kekecewaan untuk kemudian melempar tubuh si mungil keatas tempat tidur dan menindihnya begitu kuat.

Dengan paksa Sehun menarik kasar kemeja Luhan hingga satu persatu kancinganya terlepas mengelingding kemana-mana. Melumat kasar bibir yang selalu membuatnya bergairah untuk kemudian menyesap leher putih sicantik dan menurunkan ziper celana Luhan untuk mengocok Luhan kecil dari dalam celana boxernya.

"Sehun lepas,kau gila." pekik Luhan menyalang marah.

"Ya. Aku memang gila. Aku gila karena memcintai pria seperti dirimu,aku gila karenamu,aku gila dan ingin mati jika kau tidak didekatku. AKU GILA KARENAMU XI LUHAN.."Teriak Sehun membuat Luhan mengelinjang katakutan dan menutup matanya untuk kemudian terisak begitu menyakitkan.

Hening,

Setelah kelepasan Sehun berteriak marah kepada pria cantik yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu dia terdiam. Menyesali kebodohannya karena meneriaki Luhan yang terlihat begitu ketakutan. Hingga dengan tangan bergetar Sehun mengusap air mata dipipi kekasihnya kemudian menunduk membisikkan kalimat penyesalan dan maaf berulang kali.

"maaf,maafkan aku sayang. Maafkan aku." sesalnya begitu putus asa. Namun alih-alih merespon,Luhan tak bergeming sama sekali. Seakan menutup mata dan telinganya padahal dia sangat jelas mendengar isak tangis penyesalan Sehun.

"Hikss...maafkan aku Lu,ku mohon percayalah kepadaku dan jangan tinggalkan aku..hiks."

Biarlah harga dirinya jatuh sekalipun dia tidak perduli. Jika dengan cara ini Luhannya tetap tinggal dan berada disampingnya jangankan menangis didepannya,apapun akan dia lakukan asalkan Luhannya kembali mencintainya dan takkan meninggalkannya.

"Maaf,maafkan aku." pelukannya semakin erat di tubuh Luhan dengan kepala yang ia sembunyikan diceruk leher si mungil yang menjadi kebiasaanya sejak menjadi kekasihnya.

Ragu Luhan mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Sehun dan mengusap lembut punggung kokok yang terlihat begitu seksi saat bertelanjang itu.

"Aku tidak suka dihianati Sehunna." bisiknya memberi tahu Sehun dan menghapus cepat air mata yang mengalir Melewati pipinya.

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak akan menghianatimu."

Kepalanya ia angkat untuk bisa melihat mata rusa yang begitu sayu karena ulahnya.

"Maafkan aku." bisiknya untuk kemudian meraup bibir si mungil dan menyesapnya kuat menyalurkan penyesalan dihatinya hingga terdengar si cantik mulai mendesah tertahan saat dengan lihai Sehun memainkan batang kejantanannya hingga berdiri tegang bersiap dimanjakan.

"Se-hun Aahh..."

"Kau tidak sabar sayang ?"

Pertanyaan menggoda Sehun membuat Luhan semakin merasa frustasi dibuatnya.

Membuat menggigit frustasi bibirnya saat tangan besar Sehun mengocok penisnya dengan tempo cepat dan bibir tipisnya sedang bermain diputing susunya yang sudah memerah.

"Sehunaaaa..aah berhen-ti-laaah mengoda-kuhhh..." kesusahan ia berbicara karena permainan sitampan dibawahnya yang sedang mengulum batang penis mungilnya dengan jarinya yang mengoyak lubang holenya yang selalu terasa sempit Walaupun mereka sudah berulang kali Berhubungan. Membuat Sehun selalu begitu frustasi dan kenikmatan setiap kali dirinya yang besar itu mengujam lubang sempit sang kekasih.

"Lu..."

Panggil Sehun

"Hmmmm..?" jawab Luhan asal.

"Lihat aku sayang. Lihat mataku." perintahnya membuat Luhan yang sedang menikmati sensasi kenikmatannya harus rela membuka mata untuk melihat wajah berkeringan dan tampan kekasihnya.

"Apa sayang ?" tanyanya untuk kemudian mengecup sayang bibir pria top diatasnya.

"Apa kau bisa hamil ?" terdengar ragu Sehun bertanya.

Membuat Luhan terdiam sama halnya dengan Sehun yang turut menghentikan kegiatannya dibawah sana. Untuk memandang lembut mata pria cantik didepannya yang begitu terlihat sempurna.

"Aku mendengar kabar jika Baekhyun istri Park Chanyeol sedang mengandung. Bukan bayi tabung atau apapun itu,tapi bayi mereka sendiri."

"Baekhyun seorang pria yang bisa mengandung ? Apa kau juga sama ?" lanjutnya

"Aku ingin memiliki bayi seperti mereka. Aku juga ingin ada yang memanggilku ayah suatu saat nanti."

Sehun terlihat begitu berharap terlihat dari matanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?" tanya Luhan terdengar datar.

"Aku akan menikahimu. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang memisahkan kita. Jika kau hamil itu akan menjadi sebuah alasan yang sangat bagus untuk kita bisa menikah. Tidak perduli dengan pamor sialan yang melekat dibelakangku. Aku mencintaimu. Dan cinta kita akan jauh lebih lengkap dengan adanya bayi kecil ditengah kita."

"Tapi sungguh sayang kalaupun kau tidak bisa mengandung aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan menikahimu, menjadikanmu sebagai istriku. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu." Cepat-cepat Sehun menjelaskannya takut Luhan salah paham dan marah.

Namun alih-alih salah paham atau marah Luhan terlihat tersenyum begitu cantik untuk kemudian mengecup bibir manis kekasih tampannya lalu berbisik seauatu yang terdengar begitu indah.

"Ayo kita membuat adik bayi yang banyak. Siapa tau ada yang tumbuh diperutku." ujarnya lalu tersenyum begitu cantik membuat Sehun tersenyum bersemangat untuk kemudian turun dari tempat tidur dan menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dia tau maksud dari Luhan jika dirinya juga mungkin bisa hamil namun entah kapan terjadinya yang penting mereka terus berusaha.

Dengan semangat dan nafsu membara Sehun mengocok cepat batang besarnya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi tidak sabar untuk menghujam sarang favoritnya.

"Mau berapa ronde sayang ?"

Tanya sehun disela tangannya memasukkan batang kejantanannya kedalam lubang Luhan.

"Berapapun-arrg asalkan cepat membuatkuh-aarggg ham-aaarrggg sakit..."

Rintih Luhan kesakitan.

Membuat reflek tangan besar Sehun mengusap pinggang belakang Luhan yang sudah pasti terasa keram dan

Slebbb

Aarrrggg

Dalam sekali hentak dan sekali Pekikan kesakitan junior besarnya sudah bersarang sempurna dilubangnya.

"Aku bergerak ya ?" ijin Sehun kemudian dengan tempo slow menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur membuat Luhan yang semula mengerang kesakitan mengubahnya menjadi desahan seksi hingga dia mengocok cepat penisnya didalam lubang si pria manis.

"Aaah...sehun Aahhh..." desahan kenikmatan Luhan saat manggil namanya adalah hal yang paling pria tampan itu favoritkan. Maka dengan senang hati pria yang mendominasi akan mempercepat sodokannya semakin dalam untuk dihadiahi desahan sexy dari sang buttom cantik dibawahnya.

"Seh-aaah aku-akan...emmh..."

"Lepaskan sayang..."

Maka saat Sehun merasakan dinding rektrum Luhan semakin menghimpit penisnya maka disitulah pusat kenikmatan sang Top yang akan mendesah frustasi karena batang kejantananya yang dijepit begitu kuat membuatnya harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra.

"Ahhh...shit...damn..kau menjepitku begitu kuat sayang."

Umpat Sehun kenikmatan saat Luhan melepaskan spermanya disekitar perutnya.

"Sial...sempit..Sek...aaah..li."

Umpatnya lagi berulang kali hingga dirasa Luhan penis Sehun mulai membesar didalam lubangnya dan berkedut begitu cepat.

"Keluarkan saja sayang. aku akan membantu."

Luhan mengikuti gerakan Sehun berlawanan arah membuatnya semakin menggila saat batang penisnya semakin melesak jauh kedalam lubang Luhan hingga membuatnya memekik kenikmatan saat menyemburkan seluruh spermanya begitu banyak didalam lubang sicantik seperti biasanya.

"Kau selalu luar biasa sayang."

Puji Sehun untuk kemudian dibalas senyuman paling cantik yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidup.

"Kau dan Sehun juniormu juga selalu luar biasa membuatku gila."

"Semoga setelah ini kau cepat hamil dan kita bisa cepat menikah." Harapnya membawa Luhan kepelukannya untuk mereka agar bisa beristirahat melihat jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan hampir waktu tengah malam.

"Ya."

TBC


End file.
